To "Never Give Up" Is Easier Said Than Done
めない」って で う な じゃない|"Akiramenai" tte Kuchide Iu Hodo Kantan'na Koto Janai}} is the three hundred and thirteenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 36-37th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Despite knowing Kenma's plan, Hinata refuses to give up on either receiving or spiking. He tries his hardest to create chances for his team and almost succeeds until an unfortunate slip hinders him. With Karasuno at the end of the line, Kageyama is about to make a daring play to counter Nekoma. Plot As the second set is approaching its end, Kenma is counting on Hinata to grow restless and destroy Karasuno's balance with his own frustration. Hinata rotates into the front row and is suddenly reminded of Washijō's word telling him he has no value without Kageyama. At that moment, Karasuno decides to switch in Sugawara, who tries to fire up his teammates. Despite finding it harder to score, Karasuno remains unwavering in their philosophy to attack and awaits the perfect opportunity to do so with a chance ball. After Daichi receives Lev's spike, Kageyama falls back while Sugawara takes the position as setter. Karasuno initiates an all-in synchronized attack with Kageyama joining in. Sugawara realizes he can use Hinata just then, but he switches to a toss to Kageyama after feeling the intense pressure from Lev. Yamamoto saves Kageyama's powerful spike but not cleanly enough for a counterattack. Hinata immediately moves back to secure his run-up distance. Kenma returns the ball aiming at the empty space toward the front of Karasuno's court. With Sugawara unable to react on time, Hinata is forced to perform a flying receive to keep the ball in play. Despite knowing Kenma's plan, Hinata refuses to neglect receiving because he knows there will be no volleyball if the ball drops. Wasting no time, Hinata joins in on the attack. Lev falls for Hinata's decoy, thus he fails to put up a full block for Tanaka's spike. Yaku keeps the ball in play but sends it directly back to Karasuno. Karasuno gets the chance ball they have been waiting for and prepares a full out attack. However, Hinata accidentally slips on sweat and fails to participate in the offense. Nekoma shuts down Tanaka's spike and maintains their lead. Despite the unfortunate slip and failing to score, Hinata is encouraged to see his efforts making an impact. Kenma, having noticed Hinata's bright expression, is seemingly confused to find his friend behaving oppositely of his expectations. When it's time for Fukunaga's serve, Kageyama recognizes Nekoma's intention of suppressing the quick and recalls Coach Ukai telling him to be more bold in his play. Appearances *Kenma Kozume *Shōyō Hinata *Tanji Washijō (Flashback only) *Kei Tsukishima *Yū Nishinoya *Kōshi Sugawara *Asahi Azumane *Tetsurō Kuroo *Tobio Kageyama *Daichi Sawamura *Shōhei Fukunaga *Lev Haiba *Nobuyuki Kai *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Akane Yamamoto *Saeko Tanaka *Morisuke Yaku *Taketora Yamamoto *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Suguru Daishō *Ittetsu Takeda *Ikkei Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations *To Hinata, the memories that affect him the most are Washijō saying Hinata has no value as a player, Kageyama tossing only to those essential to winning, and Kenma feelig disappointed over Hinata's performance. Trivia *This is the second time Karasuno has used the One-Point-Two-Setter strategy. The last time occurred in Chapter 146. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 35 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma